Ice Cream
by mnyeoli27
Summary: Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membuat es krim. Es krim dibuat oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. *huahahaha apa ini*


**ICE CREAM**

Author : kwonseulchan

Genre : Romance, Fluff, 'lil bit humor

Rate : T

Pairing : Baekyeol/Chanbaek

Main Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast :

EXO-K Member

Other

Warning : Yaoi [Boy's Love]

* * *

Hari ini, bisa dibilang hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh para EXO-K member.

Hari dimana mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki job.

Hari dimana mereka bisa jalan-jalan, menonton ke bioskop, atau sekedar berguling seperti kerbau.

Mereka tidak mungkin akan menyia-nyiakan hari ini.

"Ya! Kai! Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita ke game centre?"

Namja yang berstatus sebagai magnae itu tengah berdiri dihadapan salah satu member yang memiliki julukan 'dancing machine' nya EXO.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke game centre Sehun-ah! Dan kau akan menanggung malu ketika sebuah berita memuat tittle 'OH SEHUN, MAGNAE DARI EXO KALAH MAIN GAME DENGAN KIM JONG IN DISEBUAH GAME CENTRE' Hahaha!"

Sehun, magnae dari EXO-K itu hanya memasang tampang cemberut, "Aku yakin kali ini keadaan akan berbalik! Ayo cepatlah! Kita kegame centre!"

Akhirnya, duo 'face of the group' itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Tenang saja, sebelumnya Sehun sudah meminta izin pada sang leader untuk pergi kegame centre.

"Lihat itu Yeolie, Sehun dan Kai pergi kegame centre.."

"Terus? Kau mau apa Baekki? Kau mau ke game centre juga?"

"Tidak. Aku lemah dalam bermain game.."

Dua makhluk happy virusnya EXO, sebut saja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, tengah bermalas-malasan ria didalam kamar mereka.

Tumben sekali couple ini tidak seribut biasanya.

"Yeolie, hari ini kita akan melakukan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika melihat Chanyeol yang masih asyik membaca komiknya.

"Aku tidak tau, menurutmu?" jawab Chanyeol dengan mata yang masih melekat membaca setiap dialog gambar pada komiknya.

"Eum.. Kupikir kita harus berbuat sesuatu yang sebelumnya tidak biasa kita lakukan, seperti…"

"Seperti membuat anak?" jawab Chanyeol dengan watadosnya dan membuat Baekhyun memberi hadiah lemparan bantal pada Chanyeol-nya.

"Jangan berfikiran yang tidak-tidak Yeolie-ah! Maksudku kita melakukan sesuatu yang tidak biasa kita lakukan seperti memasak!?"

BRAK

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi Baekhyun hyung?"

Tiba-tiba saja D.O, sang umma EXO menggebrak pintu kamar Baekyeol setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun tadi.

"Kau tidak akan kuizinkan memasak Baekhyun hyung, maksudku kalian berdua. Tidak akan!" ucap D.O seraya menyilangkan tangannya.

"Ayolah Kyungsoo-ah, izinkan kami memakai dapur kali ini saja, kumohooonn.."

"Baekhyun hyung, apa kau ingat apa yang kau lakukan dengan Chanyeol hyung terakhir kali kau memakai dapur?"

Masih teringat difikiran D.O ketika dua happy virus itu memakai dapurnya, cangkang telur berserakan dimana-mana, sendok garpu juga tidak ketinggalan, dapur mereka menjadi sangat kumuh dan kotor akibat ulah mereka. Dan mereka meminta maaf hanya dengan cengiran imut.

"Aku tidak ingat apapun Kyungsoo-ah. Kurasa aku amnesia dengan kejadian itu. Kumohooon, izinkan kami Kyungsoo-ah…" Baekhyun mulai menggapai kedua tangan D.O kemudian mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya.

"Baekhyu-"

"Kalau kau tidak mengizinkanku, aku akan dengan terang-terangan mengatakan kalau KaiBaek itu real…."

WHAT THE HELL!?

D.O tersentak, apalagi Chanyeol.

"B-Ba-Baiklah, tapi kalian harus memasak sesuatu yang kalian fikir mudah. Tidak seperti membuat seafood atau jjajjangmyeon, kalian mengerti?"

Baekhyun langsung saja tersenyum manis beserta hormat pada D.O, "Tentu saja kapten Kyungsoo! Kau pegang janjiku!"

"Satu hal lagi…"

"Tenang, tidak ada KaiBaek. Hanya ada KaiDO dan Baekyeol ^^" jawab Baekhyun memotong ucapan D.O, sepertinya dia sudah tau D.O mau berucap apa.

D.O pun mengangguk mengerti, ia lalu meninggalkan Baekyeol berdua dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Kau ini, mengancam Kyungsoo dengan cara seperti itu. Kau tau, bukan hanya Kyungsoo yang akan terkejut, aku juga.."

Chanyeol rupanya sudah ada dibelakang Baekhyun dengan komik yang masih setia digenggaman tangannya.

"Tidak, aku hanya menggertaknya saja Yeolie-ah..."

Baekhyun lalu langsung saja berbalik kemudian melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher Chanyeol, ia sedikit berjinjit lalu menyentuhkan ujung hidungnya dengan hidung Chanyeol.

"Lain kali jangan begitu lagi, kau mengerti istri masa depanku?" Chanyeol mencubit hidung Baekhyun.

"Ya, suami masa depanku! Eum.. Yeolie, kira-kira kita harus membuat apa kali ini? Kyungsoo melarang kita untuk membuat masakan yang susah-susah"

"Bagaimana kalau…. Ice cream?"

"Hmm, kufikir itu bukanlah ide yang buruk Yeolie, oke! Kita membuat ice cream!" Baekhyun lalu melepaskan tautan tangannya dan menarik Chanyeol menuju pintu keluar.

"Hei Baekhyun kita mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja kita harus membeli bahan-bahannya!"

Dan akhirnya Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah ketika Baekhyun mulai menyuruhnya untuk memasuki mobil dan bersiap menuju supermarket.

'Demi Baekhyun, aku rela kali ini uangku kugunakan untuk berbelanja..' batin Chanyeol.

"Disana!" Baekhyun lalu menunjuk sebuah mini market dan Chanyeol mulai mengemudikan mobilnya menuju parkiran terdekat.

Chanyeol lalu keluar lebih dulu dari dalam mobil kemudian membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun-nya, "Silahkan nyonya Park.."

Baekhyun lalu tersenyum malu, "Terima kasih Yeolie.."

Mungkin kalau dari kejauhan, kalian bisa melihat banyak sekali sasaeng fans yang berstatus sebagai Baekyeol shipper memotret kejadian super langka dari OTP mereka itu.

"Baekki, apa kau tau barang apa saja yang harus kita beli?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil melirik kesana kemari dengan sebuah troll belanjaan ditangannya.

"Aku tau, Eum.. cream, susu cair, telur, gula, dan… Itu dia!"

"Apa itu?"

"Ini vanilli. Sekarang kita harus mencari strawberry, ayo kita kebagian buah-buahan Yeoli!"

Baekhyun kembali menarik Chanyeol beserta troll belanjaan mereka.

'Waw, Baekki tau segalanya. Dia benar-benar akan menjadi istriku kelak' ucap Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Menurutmu, berapa buah strawberry yang kita perlukan Yeoli?"

"Terserah, ambilah yang banyak.."

Chanyeol kini ikut mengambil beberapa buah strawberry dan dibantu oleh Baekhyun, "Kau yakin segini banyaknya Yeolie?"

"Tidak papa, bukankah nanti ice cream ini harus kita bagi kemember yang lain? Tidak mungkinkan hanya kita yang menikmatinya?"

Baekhyun lalu mengangguk mengerti. Ia pun kembali mengambil beberapa strawberry.

* * *

"Oke, ayo kita mulai membuat ice cream!"

Baekhyun lalu mulai mengambil sebuah blender kemudian memasukkan satu demi satu strawberry tadi.

"Nah Yeoli, nanti kau masukkan strawberry yang sudah diblender ini kedalam panci. Panaskan, kalau sudah panas panci diturunkan.."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tau kalau dia panas atau tidak?"

"Nanti akan ada gelembung-gelembung udara yang mulai naik, tandanya sudah panas. Aku mau membuat adonan yang kedua dulu.."

Baekhyun lalu beralih meninggalkan Chanyeol dan mengerjakan adonan yang kedua. Ketika selesai dengan adonan keduanya, Baekhyun dengan pelan memasukkannya kedalam panci yang sedang dipanaskan tadi. Chanyeol lalu memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sangat cekatan melakukan tugasnya, seperti Kyungsoo saja.

**BLUB BLUB BLUB**

"Ah! Baekki! Gelembungnya keluar!"

"Turunkan suhu pancinya Yeolie, lalu terus aduk.."

Chanyeol pun mengaduk pelan adonan ice cream tadi hingga adonan tadi mengental, "Baekki, terus ini mau diapain lagi?"

Baekhyun lalu beralih kesisi Chanyeol dengan beberapa buah cetakan ice cream, "Kita tuang kesini, awas! Pelan-pelan!"

Chanyeol tengah berusaha menuangkan sedikit demi sedikit adonan ice cream tadi kedalam cetakan tersebut.

Selesai, Baekhyun lalu meletakkan cetakan yang berisi adonan tadi kedalam freezer, "Nah, kita tunggu sekitar 3-4 jam. Ayo, kita bersihkan dapurnya dulu Yeolie.."

"Hanya itu?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Maksudku, apa tidak ada lagi yang harus dilakukan? Apa membuat ice cream semudah itu?"

"Yaaa, setiap satu jam ice creamnya harus diaduk lagi begitu. Katanya supaya tidak terjadi pengkristalan es.."

Chanyeol termangu mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun. Darimana dia bisa tau semua itu? Sepertinya, EXO akan memiliki seorang umma lagi setelah D.O dan Lay.

Baekhyun pun keluar dari dapur diikuti Chanyeol ketika dapur mereka sudah mereka bersihkan.

"Duduklah disini Baekki.." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk kesofa disebelahnya menyuruh Baekhyun untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Hyuuung! Kami pulaaang!" teriak Sehun dan Kai yang langsung masuk kedalam dorm.

Sehun terlihat senang dan Kai hanya dengan wajah datarnya. Apakah kali ini Sehun benar-benar membalik keadaan?

"Kalian darimana saja?" Tanya D.O keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kami tadi pergi ke game centre hyung!" jawab Sehun. Kai sama sekali tidak bergeming, ada apa dengan si dancing machine itu?

"Kai, kau kalah ya?" kali ini Baekhyun lah yang bertanya.

"Tidak kami seri, hehehe.." Sehun tersenyum bangga beserta 'V sign' dari jemarinya.

"Kalian bermain apa hingga hasilnya jadi seri?"

"Itu lo, yang dance itu. Kita nginjek-nginjek lantai itu.."

Tentu saja hasilnya akan seri kalau Sehun dan Kai bermain game itu. Yang satu Lead Dancer, yang satunya lagi main dancer, tentu saja hasilnya akan seri -_-

"Baekhyun hyung, bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah selesai memakai dapurnya?" Tanya D.O seraya duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

"Sudah, tadi kami membuat ice cream!" jawab Baekhyun dengan senangnya.

"Ice ceam? Benarkah? Wah, aku mau coba ice cream buatan kalian.."

"Nanti saja, masih difreezer"

D.O pun mengangguk mendengar kalimat Baekhyun tadi. Tiba-tiba saja, Chanyeol berdiri dan beranjak menuju kedapur diikuti oleh Baekhyun.

"Baekki, kita disini saja. Aku tidak mau berada didekat makhluk-makhluk itu. Mereka itu ribut sekali"

Chanyeol kemudian duduk disebuah kursi didekat meja makan. Sungguh, sangat aneh sekali hari ini dimana BaekYeol tidak seribut biasanya.

Chanyeol terlihat sangat manly sedangkan Baekhyun terlihat seperti seorang umma.

"Yeoli, kalau nanti kau punya uang yang banyak, kau akan apakan uang itu?"

Chanyeol pun sempat berfikir, "Aku akan…"

Lirikan mata Chanyeol pun terhenti tepat di Baekhyun.

"Aku akan membeli sebuah rumah kecil tapi sederhana ditepi danau . Dikelilingi oleh banyaknya pohon cemara dan pegunungan seperti yang kulihat di Sword Art Online. Lalu hidup sejahtera bersama Byun Baek- salah! Park Baekhyun dan anak-anakku. Itulah yang akan kulakukan.."

Tak dipungkiri, wajah Baekhyun sudah memerah panas, "Kau tau Mr. Park? Kau sudah banyak menggombal hari ini…"

"Oh ya? Tapi bukankah seluruh gombalanku itu hebat heum? Mrs. Park?"

"Apanya yang hebat? Kalau kau saja mengambil tempat begitu romantis dari dalam sebuah anime?"

"Dan yang penting tempat itu indah. Jika kau menonton animenya, Kirito dan Asuna begitu bahagia tinggal disana bersama dengan anak angkat mereka. Aku juga ingin, kita bisa begitu… Byun Baekhyun…"

Kedua sejoli itu terlihat memajukan wajahnya masing-masing dengan gerakan slow motionnya, berniat untuk ciu-

"Hyung! Kami mau es krimnya sekarang!"

Saoloh.

Apalagi yang dilakukan oleh dua anak iblis yang jago dance itu!?

Tentu saja teriakan kedua magnae mereka itu menunda acara saklar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Sehun, Kai, kalian tunggu dimeja makan bersama Chanyeol, aku akan mengambilkan eskrim nya"

"ALHAMDULILLAAAAH!"

Astaga.

Maaf salah ketik.

Biarin gak usah dihapus, lucu dikit.

"HOREEE!" Sehun dan Kai pun berlarian bagai anak kecil dengan kedua tangan keatas menuju meja makan yang sudah ditempati Chanyeol sebelumnya.

"HAI CHANYEOL HYUNG!" ucap Sehun dan Kai bersamaan.

Melupakan aura hitam milik Chanyeol.

"Oh Sehun, Kim Jong In…"

"YA? HYUNG!"

"KALIAN MAU UKURAN KUBURAN KALIAN BERAPA EOH!? AKU AKAN SEGERA MEMPERSIAPKANNYA UNTUK KALIAN BERDUA SEKARANG!" Chanyeol lalu menggebrak meja makan, tak peduli tatapan terkejut milik dua magnae yang ada dihadapannya itu. Mungkin lelaki jangkung itu marah karna magnae mereak itu sudah merusak moment terbaiknya bersama Baekhyunnya.

Sehun dan Kai pun saling bertatapan, hingga..

"KAMI INGIN UKURAN 3x4 HYUNG!" ucap Sehun dan Kai kembali bersamaan seraya memberi wink dan thumbs up pada Chanyeol.

Haha, Chanyeol hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Nah ini es krimnya, tak kusangka ternyata buatan kami cepat sekali membekunya.." Baekhyun lalu meletakkan beberapa buah cup eksrimnya dimeja makan.

"Mungkin Xiumin hyung tadi datang kesini lalu ia dengan cepat membekukan es krim kalian, benar tidak Sehun?" Ucap Kai sambil menowel Sehun dengan sikutnya.

"Ada benarnya juga. Tapi kalau Xiumin hyung datang, kok Luhan hyung tidak datang kemari?"

"Berarti ia tidak mencintaimu Hun.. Haha kasian.."

"Berhenti mengejekku Kai! Aku akan membunuhmu dengan kekuatan anginku!"

"Wohoo, kalau begitu aku akan segera kabur dengan kekuatan teleportasiku!"

"DAN AKU AKAN MEMBAKAR KALIAN BERDUA JIKA KALIAN BERDUA TIDAK BERHENTI MENGOCEH! LAGIPULA, ITU HANYA IMAJINASI! ITU HANYA ADA DI MV KITA BODOH! BERHENTI BERKHAYAL!"

Sabar Yeol, sabar…

Sepertinya yang memiliki bias Sehun dan Kai harus rela biasnya sekarang diomeli oleh Chanyeol. Dan yang biasnya Chanyeol…

Kita tetap Keep Calm And Ship Baekyeol uyeeaahh…

"Sehun! Kai! Bawa saja es krim kalian keluar! Jangan cari ribut besama Chanyeol terus!"

Teriakan Baekhyun tersebut tentu saja segera mempause kegiatan gulat Sehun, Kai, dan Chanyeol.

Akhirnya, kedua magnae devil mereka itu pergi dan menjauh dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sambil menenteng beberapa es krim ditangan mereka.

"Gomawo Baekhyun hyung!" dan mereka berdua pun ngacir kabur menuju ruang tengah/ruang kumpul.

"Astaga, aku tak menyangka Sehun dan Kai bisa begitu kekanak-kanakannya.." ucap Baekhyun seraya mengambil sebuah kursi dimeja makan.

"Baekhyun, es krim untukku mana? Kenapa kau hanya mengambil satu?"

Protes Chanyeol segera ditepis oleh senyuman manis milik Baekhyun, "Es krim ini bukan untukku, tapi untuk kita berdua Chanyeollie…"

"Jadi, maksudnya kita makan berdua begitu?"

Baekhyun lalu mengangguk dan mengambil sesendok es krim buatan mereka berdua dan menyuapkannya kedalam mulut Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana? Enak?"

"Tentu saja! Sini, kau juga harus mencobanya.."

Kemudian Chanyeol mengambil sendok bekas suapannya dan mengambilkan es krim untuk disuapkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Astaga, aku tidak menyangka es krim buatan kita enak sekali Chanyeol…"

Lengan Baekhyun dengan cepat bertengger dileher Chanyeol dan lelaki manis itu dengan sengaja memajukan wajahnya.

Membuat posisi yang terlalu seduktif menurut Chanyeol.

"Aku akan memberimu hadiah malam ini karna kau sudah membuatku senang seharian ini, Park Chanyeol.."

"Hadiah apa?"

Muka Baekhyun sontak memerah, ia mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Chanyeol dan berbisik disana.

"Park Chanyeol, ku izinkan kau menyentuh tubuhku malam ini.. dan pastikan…"

Perlahan Baekhyun memundurkan kepalanya dan menatap lekat kedua bola mata kekasihnya yang tengah ia peluk itu.

"Dan pastikan… Kau tidak melewatkan setiap inchi nya.. Park Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol menyeringai hebat.

Hadiah yang sungguh langka didapatkan oleh seorang Chanyeol.

Ia memang tidak salah memilih Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya.

"Nah, kalau begitu ayo kita makan lagi es krim nya yeoli! Aaaaa!"

Chanyeol segera membuka mulutnya menerima suapan es krim dari Baekhyun.

Pikirannya sudah jauh mengkhayalkan apa yang terjadi malam ini.

'Hahaha, lihat saja…. Kai, Sehun, D.O, Suho hyung… Maafkan aku.. kemungkinan besar malam ini…

Kalian tidak akan dapat tidur nyenyak…'

Ha

Ha

Ha

* * *

**ulaalalallalalalalalalalal~~~~~**


End file.
